With You
by hhlover101
Summary: What started off as a coincedence changed into something that could last forever. You're the one for me I know and I can not let go. When this world tries to tear us apart we will we stand strong or let it all fall apart? I just want to be with you, can it always just be me and you? Two-shot Reviews.


**With You- inspired by the song by Jake Miller**

**A/N: Requested by coder4life hope you all enjoy this two shot:) Follow on instagram justhollywoodheights_;) Written in solely Eddie's point of view well at least for the first chapter. Shout out to leddie-all-the-way who is trying really hard to give you guys a new chapter but she's really busy right now don't unfavorite or unfollow her amazing story Wanna Make You Feel Wanted:)**

**How we Met**

I saw minuscule sized raindrops solemnly thud against the window of the plane. Even thought there was not even the slightest sight of brightness outside, I still had sunglasses on. I needed to stay as far away from the radar as I can. I'm trying to relax and catch my breath for once, without the camera's following my every move. My life's an open book ready for the whole world to read. I traveled on a first class flight to a small little vacation house I bought back in Florida for occasions like this. Occasions where I needed a breather. After breaking up with Chloe 3 weeks ago the media has been taunting me nonstop. They were the true definition of relentless, even more than Chloe was. I'd had so much stress weighing over my shoulder and the pressure dragged me into mental exhaustion. I was reeking of it. Internally and externally I wanted to scream out, letting all my emotions out. I wouldn't want to cause a commotion though especially with the paparazzi always at airports.

I didn't take my private jet because I wanted no one to know about where I was going. Jake, my Dad, and Ian had no clue where I went. And that's exactly for what I intended to happen. We were near the landing zone and I pulled out my phone from my pants pocket. Completely speaking out of exaggeration it seemed like I had thousand missed calls and new messages. All of basically held the same content asking where I was. I didn't bother to respond, I would do that when I arrived back at my penthouse. The slow fall of the rain stopped and I sighed relieved the weather might change. I hate rainy days. I pushed my glassed down slightly and hoped nobody had any suspicions about me, and luckily no one was even looking my way. Something caught my eye though. A truly beautiful girl with hazel eyes was having a conversation on the phone, and she looked overly disappointed about something. I brushed off the feeling I was getting and attempted to make them fade. I'm not ready to open up my heart anytime soon. Especially to some stranger on a plane. I turned back around with my glasses down, and realized I shouldn't even be thinking the way I just was.

I quickly forgot about the topic at hand and heard the pilot announce our arrival on the landing zone. As soon as I heard the wheels softly screech, and the plane remained motionless I stood up along with the rest of the plane. I hurriedly grabbed my medium sized suitcase from the little cabinet up above my seat and let people go in front graciously. I saw the one girl that caught my eye stride by holding two bags over her shoulders. I gave her a brief glance as she walked by, but luckily she was oblivious to it. After I let basically everyone go in front of me I exited the plane with caution. As soon as my feet reached dry ground I was inside the airport. I made sure to steer clear of anybody with a camera, and tried to walk out the airport inconspicuously. My feet moved at a steady pace strolling along the white granite ground. I forgot to call my driver to come and pick me up. Great now I have to get a taxi from the airport to drop me off. Hopefully that could play out to my advantage. After several minutes of strenuous walking I reached the doors leading outside, where I could get a ride back home. I walked outside only to be greeted by the loud sounds of people screaming at cars. I heard the beeps of cars and heard their fast zoom as they sped off. To my dismay there were only a few taxis left, and people were quickly occupied them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one with no one walking to it, but of course my looks deceived me in that moment. I walked over waved at the driver, and after his approval I got into the taxi. What I didn't know was while I was going in someone else had gone in to. When I sat down acting like the girl next to me was invisible I took off my glasses. I didn't take a second glance to my right and instead stared off into the distant eerie skies. When I heard the ruffling of a purse I instinctively swerved my head to the right and was left startled seeing someone was next to me. At first I couldn't get a clear good look but once I looked again realized who it was. The same girl that captured my eyes on the plane sat next to me right now. She was just as shocked to see me as I was her. At first pure annoyance wavered over me, as I wanted the cab to myself. She looked extremely shy while her lips curved into a crooked smile. This is usually not how I act but all my frustration built up and I exploded.

"Could you please go and find another cab to ride in, I kind of need this one to myself." I said with an irritation escaping the tip of my tongue. She quickly was taken back and scoffed at my remark.

"And who do you think you are to tell me that. Sorry there rock star but you don't get everything you want." She said with anger clearly now evident tone. That sweet shy look quickly faded and I frowned disapprovingly. I wanted to take back those words sometimes I say things out of anger.

"I never said I did. And look I'm sorry about the outburst, times have been tough for me lately." She coughed slightly and deflected her gaze away from my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just not talk to each other the whole ride, since that's apparently what you want." I slung my head out slightly trying to read her facial expression. I could see a hint of pain along with a wide variety of other emotions. I felt like a complete ass. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but she seemed to want no part of it. I returned my gaze to look out into the gloomy darkened atmosphere. I started to see raindrops trickling down my window racing each other. Then I heard the rumble of thunder, followed by the rain now falling at a faster pace. I let my lips form into a smug frown seeing the weather now. I couldn't take the tension and silence anymore so I spoke up.

"Listen I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to snap like that. Sometimes I say things like that because I bottle up my emotions. I'm sorry." My eyes showed gleams of sincerity, and I tapped her on the shoulder to face me. I could see a tear still pointed clearly on her cheek. I wiped it away with my dumb. I didn't want to see it there, not at all. I didn't want to see her sad for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry." I repeated it more like a whisper. We locked gazes for a brief moment, and in that moment I could feel my heart race with a burning passion. I could feel a smile stretch across my face, and I could see it on her's too, although it was a half-smile.

"It's fine. I understand people have their moments. I didn't peg you as the diva type though." She said with an amused grin on her face, and I chuckled still looking into her hazel lightened orbs.

"I'm not really a diva, just on select days. I kind of went away for a while to get away from this life. The life where I have no privacy. It's suck some times." She looked at me concerned. And I sighed a sigh full of distress.

"Don't worry about that continue living your life the way you want. And do I hear complaining? You do realize how good you have it right?"

"I mean I do, but all I'm saying is it's difficult sometimes. Having everything in the world still can't guarantee a life full of complete happiness." Her eyes darkened quickly and were replaced with a mysterious glow.

"Well don't let that stop you. Life's not a bundle of happiness but you can sure try to have it that way. Don't let simple things like that bring you down." I pressed my eyebrows together and looked at her skeptically. I was left speechless at her wise words of wisdom.

"Who would of thought some random girl would shed this light on me. That's pretty funny if you ask me." I said in a complete humorous ways without realizing what words truly meant to her. Her smile dropped instantly and so did mine. After being completely oblivious to it at first I realized what I did.

"I didn't it mean it like that…" I was cut off by the screaming of several people behind me, apparently screaming my name. They were actually following the car. Both Loren and I were shocked yet impressed as they followed through most of the city. Here come the lights and cameras again, the thing I was trying to avoid. I demanded the driver to step on it and he zoomed through the streets trying to get away from the chaos. He drove to a more vacant part of town next to small little cozy looking houses. As we drove past them, and as the rain kept falling I kept my gaze fixated on the girl next to me. The beautiful yet strange one. Strange because she could change feelings almost instantly. I was going to try to get to know more about her, and apologize yet again, but her yell to the driver stopped me from doing so.

"Hey can you please stop here?" The driver slowly put the car to a halt, and I heard the tires slowly screech against the damp cemented streets. I was left baffled at her sudden statement. I was left even more confused when she started to turn the door handle. She soon walked out of the car and was just standing out there in the rain.

"Wait don't go yet let me go talk to her." I said to the driver.

"Make it quick." He said in an impatient manner. I climbed out of the car and quickly lifted my hood up under my heavy jacket on top. I walked over to her and bombarded her with questions.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged and stared at the ground.

"Well my stop is farther away, and you need to back home. You need to get away from all this chaos. I don't want to be selfish. So go take the cab for yourself. I'm fine I'll call someone to pick me up. "She said as she shivered when the cold air hit her. I instinctively took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, she was at first hesitant but soon gave in. She snuggled into the warmth of it and looked relieved.

"I'm not going to let a beautiful girl like you stand out here in the pouring rain now come on get in the cab." I said convincingly trying to persuade her to come with me.

"But you need it for yourself. I don't want to be a burden. Leave me here." She said with raindrops falling on her head slightly. Out of the blue I walked up to her and caressed her cheek with the tip of my thumb.

"Like I said before I won't leave you standing out here. Plus I actually like having you as company. Plus if your stop is farther away that means I get to spend more time with you." I could see her smile innocently at me and my heart sped up the pace at beating. I took her hand and led her back in the taxi. She still seemed quite cozy in my jacket, and I chuckled internally for that. As soon as the car started going I made conversation with her wanting to know more about her.

"So what brings you back here in L.A.?" I asked her expectant for an answer.

"Well I was looking at some colleges I got offered to attend to, but I can't decide which one is the best law school. Now I'm back here in L.A. to finish off my senior year in high school." I smiled being completely impressed. She's smart and beautiful.

"That's great just know always follow your heart, which seems to be something you're not doing. I could see going into law is not your choice career. Just know that nothing's impossible. The real career you want you should go for it." She looked into the depths of my eyes with curiosity written in her eyes.

"Thanks for that, but should I really trust advice from you Eddie Duran." A wide grin spread across my face and I laughed slightly.

"You should definitely take advice from the greatest. And call me Eddie what's your name?"

"Loren Tate." She said with a sweet all-American girl tone. I took her hand and kissed it lightly just because I felt the need to.

"Nice to meet you Loren Tate."

"Same here." She said her voice almost as a whisper as he stared off into my eyes. I felt a jolt go up and down my spine traveling from my toes all through my body. Then I crinkled my nose and winked at her. She smiled shyly and a rose tint blush unveiled itself on her plump cheeks. We sat there for a moment in time getting lost, lost in each other eyes. Yes I know it sounds so cliché but it's true. I was lost in time in that one moment. I don't know why but I felt a strong attraction towards her and I couldn't help it. The rest of the ride we talked on and on about the most random things. We would have our moments here and there, and I would savor them in complete contentment. The more I got know about her the more I liked her even more. She was amazing. Loren Tate. The name let alone send chills rushing through the course of my body. My head was spinning in circles and I felt like I was in a daze. She had that effect on me. At one point in a conversation I noticed a scar just a little below her neck and I stared at it skeptically.

"Loren what happened right here?" I asked pointing to where her scar was at. I was terrified somebody might be hurting her.

"Oh it's from a car accident a while back. The car accident in which I lost… my Dad. Every day I look at it I'm reminded of the pain and torture endured that they. It's leaves a lasting mark I can't get of… and I want to get rid of it so bad." She said followed by her quickly breaking down mentally, tears streaming down her face one by one. By instinct and concern I pulled her close to me, and rested her head on the comfort of my chest. I could feel her body loosen up and she started to let out brief sniffles. I patted her head gently and reassured everything was okay.

"I'm so sorry I don't usually break down in front of people like that." She said while still sniffling away tears.

"It's okay I'm here for you. You can count on me." She looked up at me surprised in a good way.

"We just met thought."

"And… I know already I want you as a part in my life." She smiled wider than ever and I was thankful for that. As time passed we would still talk on and on about memories and randomness. I find it easy to talk to her about everything. It's simple to get along with her. Something I never been able to have the benefit of until now. Thanks to her she opened my eyes to a lot of new things. Seeing that I know there's no guarantee for complete happiness in life but there is for hope. Soon enough we arrived at her lovely abode and I was sad to be letting her go. What am I saying? Excuse my craziness. Her house was a small loquacious white cozy looking place, filled with a variety of exotic plants outside. I saw lights still turned on inside her house. She started to open the door but instead placed a small piece of paper in her hand. She pressed her eyebrows together and had no clue what I was doing.

"What's this?"

"My phone number call me some time soon. Don't just ignore me."

"You can't get enough of me already can you."

"No I can't, and be sure to call me." I said pointing a finger at her and she smiled.

"Oh I will, well bye Eddie it was nice meeting you." She while slowly getting out of the car.

"Bye Loren Tate." She smiled brightly and shut the door behind her, with her bags in hands. She already had a hold on me. And I wasn't planning on letting that go. She was something special, and you don't meet amazing people like her every day. I planned on seeing more of Loren Tate soon.

**I hope you liked the first chapter on how they met, the next chapter will be even longer explaining how leddie might end:( No! Is probably your main reaction right now but my darlings don't worry I always have tricks up my sleeves. I have to warn you though the next chapter will be ten times sadder. Did you like, please reviews help let me in on what you think. Thanks for reading. Sorry for mistakes sometimes my computer freezes when I have many tabs open..woops.**

**Listen to It's Time by Imagine Dragons I love that freaking song. Writing another one-shot for the new challenge put up so be sure to check it out. Did this chapter suck that bad? Follow on twitter BiancaAguilar15. Speaking of twitter have I mentioned how much of a sweetie Brittany Underwood she tweeted me the most wonderful thing. If you don't have a twitter you should make one they're pretty fun:)**

**Stay You;)**

**Sincerely,Bianca**


End file.
